


Yo ho ho and a Bottle of Martini

by miraclegarden



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Parties, Underage Drinking, cowboy renjun, highschool crushes, pirate hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclegarden/pseuds/miraclegarden
Summary: Renjun is at a Halloween party and suddenly his crush, Donghyuck, tipsily confesses to him.





	Yo ho ho and a Bottle of Martini

**Author's Note:**

> Best read while listening to Martini Blue by DPR

This was Renjun’s last year of going to their highschool Halloween party. It was not like he wasn’t excited or anything, he did find the whole ordeal fascinating. Like the fact that the party wasn’t even an official school event, but some guy named Na Jaemin was rich enough to keep throwing these intense costume parties every year. Or the fact the entire school could fit inside this house. Or the fact that his crush had outdone himself this year. 

Two years ago, Lee Donghyuck came as Jack Skellington. At that point of the year, although Renjun had only known the guy for a couple months (seeing as highschool had just started for them), he was already curious about him. For one, he was cute. Two, funny. Three, nice to an extent; well, he was always the one defending other people and never backing down from a fight. It wasn’t that deep of a crush, Renjun thought, not deep enough to pursue, he guessed. 

Last year, he dressed up as Michael Jackson and Renjun had a epiphany knowing the guy can do anything. He watched in amazement as Donghyuck started karaoking a Michael Jackson song almost  _ too _ flawlessly and busts out some moves as if he were possessed by Michael Jackson’s ghost. He did so well, to the point Renjun wondered why he wasn’t in the school’s dance team. (It turned out he was, but he decided to just join the football team instead, since it overlapped with his band club.)

Renjun eyed the guy currently dressed up as Jack Sparrow (or whatever pirate he was meant to be) from across the room, cursing at how good he looked. He sipped his beer and opted to sit down to become the audience for these crazy dancing teenagers. He sighed when watching his friends one-by-one turn into more of a clown by the minute. 

Looking down at the empty beer can, he headed over to the kitchen, as he mumbles along to whatever poppy, EDM-heavy music playing in the background. He gazed over the table filled with alcohol, about to pick up another can of beer.

“Ew, you like those?” 

The voice threw him off; that couldn’t be him, right? Renjun turned back and squinted, the room too dim to make out who was talking, since the only available source of light were the flickering disco lights. 

“Excuse me?” Renjun replied. 

The figure came closer, and Renjun immediately recognized the skull design on the top that the boy was wearing. 

“You should try some of this,” the boy said, reaching the bottle out towards him. 

“What’s that,” Renjun asked.

“Martini blue,” the other sang, following the music that was playing in the background: Martini Blue by DPR. 

“I don’t wanna drink anything strong… Donghyuck, is it?” Renjun faked ignorance.

“You don’t have to chug this.” His crush for almost three years walked even closer to him. He took a glass filled with cola and poured a shot in it, handing the mixed drink to Renjun. 

“Why are you giving this to me?” Renjun took it nonetheless. He was getting sick of the beers. 

“Dunno,” Donghyuck shrugged. 

Renjun looked at him quizzically, trying to ignore the rate of his heart increasing by the second. He sipped down the drink made by him, nodding at the taste. “Not bad,” he commented.

“Told ya,” Donghyuck slurred, noticeably more tipsy in comparison to Renjun. 

“Maybe you should go sit down.” He held onto Donghyuck’s arm, who was about to lose his balance. If he hadn’t known how drunk his crush was, Renjun would have been more panicked, but at this point he wasn’t sure Donghyuck would even remember this encounter. All he wanted now was to bring him to a couch or something, and make him chug water instead of the bottle of Martini he was still holding.

“I have to do something,” he told Renjun, who stopped him from drinking up the bottle. 

“Do what?” Renjun curiously asked, taking away the bottle and carefully placing it on the table. 

“Hehe, a secret,” Donghyuck giggled.

Renjun amusedly sighed, laughing at the cute boy’s state. He brought Donghyuck to an empty room near the kitchen, which seemed to be the owner’s game room. It had only a computer and a couch facing the TV. 

Renjun sat Donghyuck down and then sat himself right across of him. Glad to now get a better look at him, he checked him out. Donghyuck was wearing an all black outfit, his black skinny jeans seemed to be painted in skulls (Renjun wondered whether he had done that himself) and chains that hung off of it. The flowy, black pirate top had a skull that glowed in the dark and he wore a number of rings. Renjun knew that before the night got crazier, he was wearing an eyepatch. It seemed like he was wearing eye makeup too, and Renjun was amazed at how pretty he looks. Hair up, bringing the usual bangs away from his eyes, so they, too, could shine. 

Renjun reddened when he noticed he had been checking Donghyuck out for a longer period than he should. They made short eye contact which Renjun quickly avoided, opting to stare at the door that was decorated with fake webs instead. 

“Hey Renjun,” Donghyuck called him out. 

“How do you know my name?”

“We’re in the same class dummy,” he said, looking shocked.

“Ah, sorry, I knew that,” Renjun looked down shyly and played with his fingers. 

“What are you supposed to be, by the way?” Donghyuck asked, staring at him. 

“A cowboy, I guess, but I left my hat somewhere,” he said.

“Oh, you’re cute either way, it seems,” Donghyuck told him.

“Ex-excuse me?” 

“I said, you’re cute and I want to kiss you,” he repeated.

“I don’t understand.” Renjun felt overwhelmed as he started to stare at his crush’s lips. They looked nice, and he almost got entirely lost in his thoughts, thinking about how soft those full and pouty lips were.

“It’s our senior year, and my friends made a bet that I wouldn’t never confess to you by the time we graduate, and I want to prove them wrong.”

“So… I’m just part of your game?” Renjun joked.

“No, definitely not, I really do like you,” he laughed awkwardly, nervously running his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m just kidding, Donghyuck,” he reassured him. 

“Oh, okay.”

“But, you’re drunk, I think, so what if it’s just the alcohol talking,” Renjun pondered, moving closer to him. 

“That’s understandable,” Donghyuck pouted, looking sad and making Renjun coo.

Other than the fact his long term crush was reciprocated, he was beyond ecstatic to be able to make the other feel the same way as him. He cupped Donghyuck’s cheeks and gave him a quick peck. “But then again, I really like you too, by the way, and would love to kiss you too,” he confessed. 

“Really?” Donghyuck looked up at him. 

“Yes, and if this is real, and not my alcohol or yours talking, I could—” Renjun moved even closer, landing on his lap. Donghyuck gasped at what happened, but was unable to hide the grin that had formed. 

“Can I?” he asked Donghyuck, who nodded instantly. 

Renjun lowered himself and kissed him. Moving slowly at first, before Donghyuck straightened himself and placed his arms around Renjun’s waist. With that, he deepened the kiss and adjusted both of them, moving at a comfortable pace while ignoring the horrible taste of alcohol. After what seemed like forever, though not really, they stopped, their foreheads touching as they catch their breaths. 

“Wow,” Donghyuck exclaimed. 

“I know. Seems like that sobered you up quite quickly.”

“In my defense, I was just nervous.”

“Sure,” Renjun rolled his eyes. Suddenly feeling shy and hot, he realised he was still on his crush’s lap—boyfriend’s lap? They should talk about it when they weren’t under the influence… But before he could get up, Donghyuck clasped his hands around Renjun’s waist, hugging him tighter and giving him a quick kiss. 

“Since I won my bet, I’m going to use that money for our first date,” he announced, causing Renjun into a fit of giggles from happiness and the ridiculousness of it all.

“Sure.” He returned the kiss and laid his forehead on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

Both accidentally falling asleep there after a while, Jaemin took a picture of them snuggled up the next morning, along with a caption that said “New couple alert! #AboutTime #ICantBelieveILostAnotherBetToHyuck #ForGoodCause #CharitableLove.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ro for closing all the tabs so I could finish this up and finally give her, her renhyuck.... and thank you to Renjun for posting the much needed chewing gum era renhyuck selca as a sign I should write them.


End file.
